User talk:Lord Loss
Thanks Its always good to know that someone likes what i do here. I have more for the target monsters but i will be uploading them tomorrow theres around 48 for that 1 section. Any help with the hunting cards would be much appreciated. Thekingkiller 08:32, October 21, 2010 (UTC) New Pictures Here's the Link Lord Loss: http://www.andriasang.com/e/blog/2010/10/13/mhp3rd_weapons/ I think I got them all but you can look around a bit more if you want... User:Monster Masher don't you bully me you idiot it is not fair die die die you noobish retard Thanks! Hey, thanks for helping me out with the sharpness for some of the hunting horns. I'm stuck typing The sharpness levels so that is greatly appreciated. MasterLongSword 14:20, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok I'll start doing that from now on. Thanks for telling me that. MasterLongSword 14:27, November 6, 2010 (UTC) lavasioth guide Nice guide,helped me get through lavasioth.It definitely drops a shiny when koed,my cat knocked it down and a shiny came.btw,any idea why it doesnt want to give me Hvylavasiothshls? I see.This guy drives me nuts so i am using the area 10 glitch to finish him faster.Yeah,cheating,but seriously,this guy bores me as much as gravios.i dont even dare to attack it in rage due to my weak armour(rathalos soul U,stupid hipcheck can pretty much knock my hp to 20 or 10.)Lava X amour has the guts skill i am looking for. Gamer4845 11:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC)gamer4845 Hi, i was wondering, are you a moderator? It may sound weird, but i'm serious... ^^ Just a question, because you had 2,595 edits ^^ sorry for trouble :) Monkey D. Fan 18:38, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you maybe know how i can change my image/nickname, or is it impossible? thanks Thanks! And wiki-related question. First - Thank you so much for adding better pictures to the pages I created. I have been adding pictures I find in other pages but I don't find some pictures I need for other pages and I am not creating that pages yet until I have one picture of it. Can you tell me where are you getting the pictures? I looked around the wiki and I didn't find any page :'C Jin and Kibago (User:MHGuru) ^^ 19:00, November 23, 2010 (UTC) The monster Hunter freedom 3 monster page that I created (The Knowledger) was more like the MHFU/ F2 monster lists than the one already created, so that was why I decided to make it The Knowledger 19:10, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Reward!!!!! Thank you so much, it was so obvious but, I didn't find it --''. In reward I promise to create all the Light and Heavy Bowguns pages left to create in this wiki!!! Jin and Kibago (User:MHGuru) ^^ 19:11, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Ban request I hate to ask, but if you'll look through the recent wiki activity, you'll see that a wikia contributor has recently vandalised my userpage. They've also removed all content from the Freedom 2 database. I'm pretty sure it's the same person who vandalised my userpage about a month ago. As I said earlier, i hate to ask, but it's really irritating to undo their pointless vandalism. Bye for now. Pink Fatalis 22:07, November 24, 2010 (UTC)